Last Kiss
by alyssmz
Summary: Hayley and Klaus are engaged to be married. Being the cousin of Hayley, Caroline has no choice but to attend the love of her life's wedding. After she finds out the reason for their sudden engagement, Caroline is distraught with emotions. What happens when Klaus finds Caroline alone in a room minutes before the wedding? Will they prevail through this hardship?
1. Part 1

Caroline sat in the pew at the very back of the church. She had her legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap. Her eyes wandered around the building, watching people take their seats as they conversed with family and friends. She tried keeping her head down, making sure no one would notice her. This wasn't the place she wanted to be. If Hayley wasn't her cousin she would have taken an earlier flight. But this was her day and Caroline couldn't let her emotions get in the way of that.

She was about to check her phone when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Caroline." Elijah whispered, leaning down to her level. "The bride is requesting your presence in back. There seems to be a dress emergency."

She smiled and stood up, following him to the back of the church. He pointed to the door at the far end and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"She should be through there." He smiled genuinely to her before heading towards Katherine down the hall. She waved at both of them, her pink dress swaying from side to side. When they disappeared around the corner, finally pushing Caroline into Hayley's room.

She knocked gently and opened the door slowly, peeking her head in. Hayley was standing in front of the mirror, frowning as a few of her friends surrounded her. They attempted a few times to get the zipper up but it wouldn't budge. Since Caroline was an expert in these things, she seemed like the logical person to call.

"Oh bless you, Care." Hayley said, spinning around on the stool. "It just won't go up."

"Did you go off your diet?" One of the friends asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I gave up chocolate for this and if you cheated I'm gonna kill you."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. I didn't." She bit her lip and stared at her friends. Her and Klaus promised not to say anything until after the wedding...but right now seemed perfect. And Hayley couldn't stand the lying anymore. The truth had to come out. "But I do have a confession." She looked around the room as every girl's face became intrigued. Nothing like some good gossip before a major event.

Caroline felt like screaming as she tended to Hayley's dress. She tried to be happy about Hayley's obvious weight gain but it didn't work. Her hands fiddled with the zipper as she repeatedly said to suck it in, stand tall, don't breathe. As soon as it zipped Hayley revealed the secret.

"I'm pregnant."

While everyone squealed and cried and laughed, Caroline stood still. She offered a forced smile as she collected her things from the door. As everyone surrounded the bride, Caroline snuck out into the hallway. She felt her chest constrict and her heart beat increase. Her hands shook as she stumbled through the hall. She wanted a room to herself, a place to let out a good cry before she went back in there. This news shocked her to the very core. It was something she never expected to hear and didn't know how to handle.

She burst through a door, finding it empty, and began to pace. No air was able to enter her and she stopped by the window, breathing in slowly. The tears streamed down her face, smearing the makeup she so carefully applied this morning. She made sure everything was waterproof even though it doesn't matter now. Everything was ruined.

It felt as if her whole world was falling apart. The love of her life was marrying her pregnant cousin most likely for that very reason. And now tomorrow Caroline was leaving forever so their lives would be as far apart as possible. She couldn't be here anymore. Nothing kept her in Mystic Falls, no one meant enough to her to make her stay.

She was crying still when the door flung open. There he stood, dressed in the tux she picked out for him. It suited his every feature and made him look hotter than usual. He looked stunned at her appearance and didn't know whether to bolt or stay.

"Oh my God." She whispered, fixing herself immediately. "Klaus."

He closed the door quickly behind him, walking slowly towards her. It pained him to see her hurt. Even after all of this, he couldn't ignore her.

"I just," she looked around, trying to come with a lie. "I just found out scarfs were out and I bought a new one last week." She shrugged and stood up, fixing her dress.

Klaus rolled his eyes and came closer, taking her in slowly. It's been awhile since they've seen each other. Ever since the engagement was announced she made sure to avoid him. She stopped coming to family dinners and immersed herself in work and schooling. This was the first time they were together, alone. And she looked so beautiful. Pale pink suited her skin perfectly, bringing out in the green in her eyes and the blondness of her hair. She was breathtaking to him. And he wasn't even marrying her.

Caroline went to shove past him but he blocked her, latching his hands around her wrists. She could feel herself wanting to cry again. In that moment she realized how warm his hands were and how much she missed that. She's forgotten so many things about him that they were all coming back now. His lips, his eyes, his hair, his chest, his body...

"I need to go back to my seat." She lied. When no one was looking she'd sneak out the front doors and bolt to her car. Hayley would understand someday or maybe never. At this point Caroline didn't care. She was certain though that she wasn't able to put herself through this. It'd hurt to much to bear.

"Caroline."

"Please, don't." She whispered, her voice cracking.

He licked his lips, not knowing what to say or do. If she only knew the reason behind all this, that he didn't have a choice. If only she knew that he wished it was her up there instead of Hayley. Caroline was always the one he pictured for everything in his life. Not this one night stand, definitely not her.

"She's pregnant." Klaus blurted, thinking it would save him. But it only made things worse.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, shaking off the tears. "Yeah, congratulations on that."

"You knew?" Hayley said she wanted it a secret, that they would tell the family together.

"I just found out."

He sighed. That was why she was crying. "You have to know that its the only reason why we're doing this. I don't love her."

"But thats not what you do in these situations, Klaus!" She couldn't stand how stupid he was acting. "Marriage isn't the answer. You're giving the baby a life with two people who don't want to be together! It'd be better off with two separate parents who can get along! I mean God how stupid are you?"

He never thought of it that way. When his parents insisted that he marry her it seemed like the logical thing to do. It felt right because a child was involved. But now standing in front of Caroline, everything seemed wrong. Nothing was right anymore and he realized the mistake he was making.

"Did you hear me though?" He whispered, leaning closer to her. "Did you hear what I said?"

She closed her eyes tightly, blinking away the tears. Of course she heard him. How could you miss a statement like that? But it didn't matter anymore. There was nothing she could do to change this. Klaus couldn't leave Hayley, he couldn't bail. They would be together forever, tied by the child she was carrying. Not even in the future was there a chance. Why try when you have nothing to even hope for?

"I love you, Caroline."

"Don't say that." She was shaking her head. "You're getting married in less than an hour. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need you to know. I need you to know that if it wasn't for this then it'd be you up there." Klaus saw what that did to her, how much it hurt her, but she had to understand. He wouldn't leave until she did. "I never understood what this meant. You were so adamant on settling down one day and I always thought you were crazy. I liked my freedom, I liked doing what I wanted. But to have a family...I never got that feeling before. And when Hayley said she was pregnant...I wished it was you."

"Well it's too late now, Klaus. You've done it. You can have your family."

He shook his head. "It'll never be right without you."

She couldn't explain how much she wanted to believe him. Her heart ached with the need to grab him and never let him go. Caroline wanted him so badly but she couldn't. And it was as simple as that. She wanted something she couldn't have and it killed every fiber of her being.

"I'm leaving, you're getting married..." Caroline sighed. "You're getting married." She repeated. "Why can't we leave it at that? Why are you making this so difficult?"

He stood still. "You're...leaving?"

Her eyes widened. He didn't know.

"You're leaving?" Klaus said, louder. He took his hands off her and stepped back. The room felt like it was spinning. "You were just going to disappear? Without a word to me?"

"What does it matter, Klaus?" She frowned. "Nothing will be different...it's just easier that way."

The church bells began ringing, signifying the start of the ceremony. He was supposed be there now. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Caroline wanted desperately to leave but Klaus was the opposite. He saw this moment as an opportunity. She wouldn't believe that he still loved her. Klaus saw it in her eyes the way she denied it. There was only one thing he could do to make her believe him. Even if it was a minute before his wedding.

He grabbed her unexpectedly, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. She gasped, not knowing where to put her hands. Klaus chuckled down at her. This was such a natural position for them, it felt right this way. All their worries seemed to melt away then. Klaus forgot she was moving and the knowledge of Hayley slipped from Caroline's mind. She entangled her hands in his hair as he pulled her close to his face.

"I do love you. Whether you chose to believe me or not." He whispered, crashing his lips onto hers.

She's always known, it was never something she could easily forget. It was hard knowing now though that this was it. This was the end.

Caroline grabbed hold of his shirt, deepening the kiss. His hands slid up her skirt, resting on her lower back. Her eyes flickered up to him as her tounge traced the outline of his lips. He allowed entrance for only a second and then pushed away. She stumbled back a little, fixing her dress. Caroline expected the guilt to set in her stomach but instead she only felt the sadness. It snuck up on her and came down all at once.

Klaus gazed at her for another moment before exiting the room. He moved quickly so his mind wouldn't change. That was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Leaving Caroline behind as he sets off into this new life was never the plan. She was supposed to come with him to embark on this journey by his side. But there was no room for her outside those doors. By morning she'd be gone and he'd never see her again. Perhaps it was for the best. He'll never know.

Caroline stood in her place for a while, waiting for her heart to settled down. No tears escaped her eyes, she couldn't do it anymore. Her walls began to build themselves up again and she took a few deep breaths. He was gone, he was really gone this time.

She waited a few minutes before sneaking out the back. As she passed the open doors she heard the words that would haunt her for a life time.

"Do you Klaus, take Hayley to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

There was hesitation. The church erupted in hushed murmurs as they watched him. He looked up to Hayley who was shaking her head and then at Caroline. She was peering her head into the room, walking slowly away from him. He felt himself begin to panic. She was leaving. There's as only seconds left to decide what he wanted.

"I do."

It crushed him to say but he knew that right now, it was what had to be done. One day he'd come for her again, when none of this was a problem. Perhaps one day this would all work out in their favor. But it couldn't now, not without everyone getting hurt in the process. He loved her too much to risk it.

Caroline rushed out into the parking lot, wiping the tears from her face. She felt her heart give up, her hands trembling as she searched for her car. This town was suffocating, burying her beneath every weakness, every hardship she's ever faced. And it was as if everyone stood around and watched her, mocking her as she stumbled her way through this mess of a life. But with every turn brought something new. Whether it be big or small, it was there and it crumbled her. Caroline couldn't do it anymore. She felt like giving up which oddly made her stronger.

Having Klaus leave was hard. Watching him say I do was painful. Knowing that there was never a chance, killed a part of her. Slowly she was being left with nothing but that probbed her to move on. Caroline felt herself learning from this, learning to be more careful with her heart. She wasn't the same person walking out of those church doors as she was walking in. She felt the shift now. She felt the light from her soul turn a shade darker. Her eyes swelled from the crying and her hands finally stood still. Caroline was looking at someone knew. Someone sadder yet with strength running through her veins. Because that's what love does.

Love changes us.


	2. Part 2

Stefan surveyed the living room, in search of the person everyone's been waiting for. Nearly five years ago she was packing her bags to leave and now she was expected to be arriving any minute. He missed his friend more than he could imagine and it was hard functioning without her. She was his rock and with everything going on with him and Meredith, he could use her.

He waved over to Klaus who had their drinks in hand. Ten minutes had passed and Stefan thought he lost him for good. How hard is it to pour bourbon?

"Where did you go?"

Klaus gave him the glass before sighing. "Damon has a very wide selection, mate. I had to weigh my options."

Stefan shook his head, never removing his eyes from the door.

"What's so interesting?" Klaus took a long sip, sighing into his glass. This party's bored him to incredible lengths. He only came because Stefan dragged him along, saying that it would be worth it in the end. But being here now he knew it was a lie. Nothing could brighten the mood.

Stefan smirked when he saw her. "I have a surprise."

"A woman, I hope." Klaus joked, smiling widely. But the amber liquid spit out from his mouth once he saw her.

Her.

She was here.

Caroline.

A baby was clinging to her chest, smiling out at the sea of people. Caroline looked exhausted as she frowned when Matt came up behind her. He seemed annoyed and angry, pushing past her and into the hallway. She rolled her eyes and hoisted the baby up further so she wouldn't fall.

"You're going to talk to her later. But right now it's my turn." Stefan patted him on the back and headed for the foyer, calling out her name loudly. She smiled in relief and almost burst into tears. Her best friend.

Klaus watched them embrace, the baby giggling loudly as they squeezed each other. His heart was beating out of his chest and there were bourbon stains on his shirt now. He couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. How could she be here? Last he heard she was down in D.C. happily wed to Matt. But obviously that wasn't the case anymore. Matt was as far away from her as possible and she looked as if she would collapse any minute now. But Klaus didn't know if he could face her. Caroline knew everything and he didn't know how she felt about it. Maybe he didn't want to know. Maybe he was reading way too much into this. They could be incredibly happy, spilling over in complete joy...

Stefan grabbed Megan from Caroline's arms and bounced her on his knee. Megan grabbed his short hair and tugged on the collar of his shirt, sticking her fingers in her mouth. He's only ever seen her in pictures and couldn't believe how big she's gotten.

"How are you?" He asked.

Caroline didn't look well. Her skin was too pale and her hands shook as she grabbed Megan's snack. He saw tears well up in her eyes but she turned herself away from him. Not here, not now.

"Caroline." Stefan murmured.

She seemed distracted. Stefan saw as Matt exploded in the kitchen. He grabbed his keys in a rush and bolted out the door, bumping into Caroline as he exited. She ran after him, causing a scene as eyes looked towards them.

"Matt!" Caroline caught up with him at the car. He was in the driver's side, starting the car quickly and backing up as she spoke. "You lunatic! Where are you going?"

He shot daggers towards her. "Was this your plan, Care? To bring him here and rub it in my face?"

She didn't have a clue of what he meant. "You're making no sense. Stop right now. This is Damon and Elena's day and you're ruining it."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm stopping. I'm stopping all of this. My stuff will be out before you get home."

Her heart dropped into her stomach as a hand covered her mouth in shock. Tears spilled over in her eyes and she shook her head. "Matt...come on..." All she thought of was Megan. She was still so young, so difficult to manage...how could she do it on her own? Matt couldn't leave, he wouldn't leave. It was absurd, ridiculous, ludicrous.

"I'm not talking about it here." He began backing up again.

"Matt," she ran. "You can't leave me with her. Please, just stay."

With a pained look he continued into the street, not giving her a second thought as he drove away. She stood there with empty, desperate hands, staring off as his car faded over the hill. Her mind went blank, her knees grew weak, her hands began to shake. He left. He really left. After all these times of threatening, after all these times of spitting out nonsense, he finally followed through with it. But why? What brought him to this?

Caroline turned around, finding faces in the window. But the face she saw in the doorway confirmed everything. He was leaning against the doorframe, frowning to her in the saddest of ways. She shouldn't be happy to see him, she shouldn't be happy at all and yet the strangest wave of comfort washed over her. It was as if his presence reassured her that it would be okay. But it wouldn't. Everything was far from being just okay.

She could only shrug to him as the tears streamed down her face. The prying eyes in eyes windows slowly disappeared one by one but Caroline remained in her spot. She could make out Megan's cries from deep within the home and even the faint sound of laughter from the backyard. It was strange how people could be completely miserable while others are more than ecstatic. She felt like an outsider, standing in front of that house. She didn't belong in this universe of happiness. Her life was so far from that, it wasn't worth it.

Klaus made his way to her in the driveway. He's never seen someone so helpless before. She stood there holding herself together, her arms wrapping over her torso just so she wouldn't crumble. Her eyes glistened with tears and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. It angered Klaus how Matt could be so selfish. He didn't understand what he left his wife with. A young child was never easy even with an extra pair of hands. There was always something that needed to be done, no task was ever completed. Matt left her alone with that while he went off and did God knows what, angry about some unknown (most likely childish) reason.

They were face to face. Five years later stood two completely different people. Their expressions said it all. They way his eyes winced and his forehead creased. They way she sheltered herself away and her guarded position, never fully turning forward. In that time they've both experience an immeasurable amount of pain. Their wounds were still wide open to see, Caroline was bleeding in front of him while Klaus had scars and stitched up gashes along his heart. Two people so broken yet being with each other in that moment...you began to see the bandages form.

"Can you take us home?" Caroline whispered, tears spilling from her eyes. She looked up desperately to him, not sure what else to say or do. It's the only place where she could be now, the only place she didn't feel so horrible.

Klaus' blue eyes softened. "Whatever you want, love."

She nodded slowly and headed back towards the house, holding herself tighter than before.

The goodbyes were said, the presents were given out and hugs and kisses were shared. Megan was in Damon's arms who looked confused beyond belief. Everyone laughed as she tugged on his hair and stuck her arms down his shirt. His eyes widened and he handed her back to Elena.

"Watch out for her in high school." He smirked, shaking his head. "If anything I'll say we're going to have it worse. With my charm and good looks and Elena's body, our kid's gonna be a handful."

Elena rolled her eyes and bounced Megan. "Who said anything about your good looks?" Her brown eyes fluttered up to his and he knew this picture of Elena was perfect. One day she'd be the exact same way but with their baby wrapped up in her hands. He couldn't wait.

"Enough trash talk." Caroline interrupted. "How about some goodbyes?"

Stefan was the first to give out a hug. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before passing her over to Meredith who did the same. Elena was welling up in tears as Bonnie came to join them. The trio did a huttle like hug and found it hard to let go as more people crowded around them. Caroline waved to Katherine and Elijah who stayed near the kitchen. Bonnie went back into Kol's embrace as he winked towards Caroline, muttering something into Bonnie's ear. It made her roll her eyes and Caroline made a mental note to ask about it later. Rebekah tried to look uninterested but ended up reluctantly hugging her in the end.

These moments made Caroline realize how important family was. No one was judging her, no one asked unwanted questions, they only brought her comfort.

"Do you need a ride home?" Stefan asked. He bent down to reach the diaper bag but Klaus caught it first.

"I've got it, mate." Klaus smirked. Once Caroline was at the door he leaned in closer. "It's my turn, remember?"

Stefan's smile grew wider. It was his plan all along. Well, to get them talking that it is. He didn't expect Matt to freak out and leave Caroline stranded. But whatever way worked best to get them there he would take.

Elena noticed the two heading out the door and squealed. "Oh my God." She hit Damon in the chest and squealed again.

He tapped his chest. "Please be gentle."

"Look!"

All he caught was a glimpse of Klaus holding bags. "Good. He never helps out."

"You really are blind." She pointed to his car where Caroline buckled in Megan. "He's taking her home, stupid."

Damon rolled his eyes. "When are you ever going to stop with this? Leave them alone." He's had to hear about this plan for weeks now. Frankly, he didn't like Klaus and thought Caroline was annoying at times. It was bad enough he had to see them all the time but to talk about them too?

"It was your brother's idea to invite him." Elena protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right in his boat, dear." Damon wound his arm around her waist as Bonnie came up next to her.

Elena's smile grew wider. "You're seeing this right?"

Bonnie nodded. "Oh yeah. It won't be long now."

"You do realize she's still married, right?" Damon was shaking his head.

They laughed. "Matt's done." Elena said. "Caroline loves Klaus. It's over."

Everyone was watching as Klaus opened the door for Caroline. They saw the blush to her cheeks and the smile on his face as he began backing up into the street. They were always meant for each other, always bound to stumble into each other at some time. Since it hasn't happened for the past five years everyone figured they needed a push. But it was here now and they were all dying to see how far they would fall.

Caroline stared at her hands, bouncing her leg anxiously. They hadn't said a word to each other the whole car ride. Megan was being surprisingly angelic as she sucked on her fingers in the borrowed car seat they got from Katherine. Elijah's very safety first and always has extras in the trunk. Their boy, Peter, was getting too big for it anyway. It worked out perfectly.

She looked back at her daughter and frowned. Tonight would be their first night alone. It's not that Caroline's never handled Megan alone before, she has, but nights were hard. Megan was going through a stage where three a.m. was her calling time. Matt was the only one who could handle those. But now...

Klaus glanced at her quickly before turning back to the road. He had no idea where he was going and wondered if she noticed or not. But seeing as she hasn't looked up from her lap in the past ten minutes, he figured not.

"Where am I taking you, love?"

Her head snapped up as she surveyed their location. They were about five minutes away from her home and that knowledge made her stomach flip. With if Matt was still there? She didn't want to face him, not yet. He's never been so mad before. His face is always twisted up whenever he looks at her, resenting her.

"Uh, make a left at the next stop sign and then it's the third house on the right."

He never realized how close she was. She was so close yet so far away at the same time. It killed him.

"You didn't have to do this. I don't even know why I asked." She ran a shaking hand through her hair.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you think I mind so much?"

Caroline sighed. "I guess not."

They approached her home shortly. Klaus immediately got out to help with bags, not wanting their conversation to end at this. There were so many questions he needed answers for, so many things he wanted to explain. But the real question was, would she let him?

"Thank you." She fiddled with her keys as Megan rested limply in her arms. The door swung open and they were both greeted with a surprise.

Matt had his bags piled on the couch when he saw them. Caroline had Megan in her arms with Klaus beside her. He was the holding the diaper bag and turned five shades whiter when he saw him.

"What the fuck?" Matt spat, kicking a box to the side. He stepped closer to her, his hands balling into fists. How dare she do this to him. To bring the very man that's splitting them up into his home. She's got to be kidding him. "Get out."

"What are you even doing here?" Caroline tried not to raise her voice as Megan stirred. "You left two hours ago."

Klaus stood awkwardly in the foyer. He didn't know whether to tear off Matt's head or wait for Caroline to do it herself. But her body language told him she wouldn't. That struck him as odd because she would never let someone get away with this, treating her like shit.

"Get out of my house." He stepped even closer to her, gripping onto her arm.

That's when Klaus lost it.

He grabbed Matt's arm and shoved him back, stepping protectively in front of Caroline. She backed up with Megan in her hands, not wanting to say another word. Her eyes kept going back down to where his hands were. The redness crept up a little and burned to the touch. She never knew how fired up he could get, how angry Klaus made him. And it was only worse that he was here, defending her.

Matt only laughed. "Yeah, have the love of your life save you." He looked towards Klaus now. "You've finally come for her? Wow, it's about time. I would have liked it if it was a few years earlier though."

Klaus placed a rough hand in his shoulder. "I suggest you leave, mate."

"I suggest you take your hands off me, mate." He shrugged him off and turned towards his wife. "Are you gonna tell him? Are you gonna tell him the whole reason behind this?"

She shifted uneasily in her spot, averting her eyes from both men. Megan woke up then, fussing in her arms. Caroline sighed and headed for the stairs.

"I'm putting her to bed. I want you gone by the time I get back down." She hurried away, not looking back at either of them. She hoped Klaus would at least stay until she returned. Having Matt in the house made her uneasy now. Even though he was hurt, his actions reflected more than that.

Klaus watched Caroline rush upstairs with Megan. He was basically shooting daggers towards Matt, his hands folded across his chest. How dare he lay even a finger on her and with his daughter only inches away. What kind of man was he?

"She loves you." Matt said suddenly. He almost looked pained as he spoke the words and for a moment, just a moment, Klaus empathized with him. It was hard because his actions weren't showing sadness or pain, just anger. But the love of his life didn't love him back, she loved someone else, and that's gotta be rough. "I tried for so long to ignore it but no matter how many times she's denied it, I just couldn't believe her. And everything was going okay until she found out."

Klaus winced. His divorced made Mystic Falls headlines. After he found out the baby wasn't his, it didn't take him long to draw up the papers for her to sign in the matter of weeks. The child didn't bother him much since he resented it the minute she birthed him. But that was four years ago. And Caroline only found out months before her baby was born. She didn't know for so long and he did. It must have crushed her.

"After that she wouldn't look at me, she wouldn't talk to me. At night when I came home late I would hear her cries. She's just never been the same since the day you married Hayley." Matt shook his head. "So I gave up and channeled all my anger towards her. It was wrong, I know, but I just-" he shook his head and opened the door, letting the cold air creep in. "There's a certain point where you realize it's not worth fighting anymore, that it's okay to give up. And I'm giving up now, man."

Klaus was at a loss for words. He heard Caroline's footsteps grow nearer and Matt was out the door before he could say anything.

She dried her tears and descended the stairs quickly, never taking her eyes off Klaus. His face was hard to read as he stared off into space. He winced just picturing Caroline crying for him, crying for her life. It was all his fault. And now her marriage was over just like his and she had a baby all by herself.

"She's sleeping." Caroline said softly, stepping in front of him.

"We need to talk." He said blankly, walking away from her.

She sat on the stairs and nodded her head, pressing her lips tightly together. After everything that happened why wouldn't they? But there was a hope inside her wishing he'd forget it. None of it mattered now and she wished they could go their separate ways. Too much has happened, too many people have been hurt. It was all because of them.

"What do you want me to say, Klaus?"

"Something, anything! You realize what just happened, right?"

She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "It's been over for a while now. There wasn't saving anything, not when-" she stopped herself. But he already knew, didn't he? And even if he didn't who cares? Who cares about anything anymore?

"Not when what?" Why did he ask?

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up, walking past him into the living room.

"Say it, Caroline." He's said it so many times himself that never once it slipped her lips. She couldn't let herself feel it, couldn't let all of that in when every bit of it scared her. Caroline's never admitted it, not to anyone. And now staring him in the face, she couldn't bring herself to speak and she had no idea why.

"Caroline." He gripped her shoulders tightly. "Why are you doing this? Just say it! Say it!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head. "No!" Her whole body shook but his grip never loosened.

"Why?" He shouted desperately.

Caroline licked her lips. "Because, Klaus! If I say it then that's it! Everything falls apart! I fall and I drag everyone down with me! Don't you see?" She kept shaking her head, words coming choked out. "Do you see what I've done? I've ruined Matt and took Megan's father from her all for someone who never came for me!" She ripped herself from his hold and he stood frozen in the middle of the room. "Why didn't you come for me? Why did you wait so long?"

It was Klaus this time who couldn't fathom words. He stared at her, his hands trembling as he tried to come up with an answer. But there was nothing. How could he admit that he was such a cowardly fool? How could he make up for all that lost time? And it mattered so much to her. Answers were what she wanted but were what he lacked. How could he explain that to her?

"Caroline..." He trailed off, still no words coming to him.

"That's why I won't say it!" She shouted. "You just confirmed everything I've been thinking over the past few years. And the thing is, I'm not even surprised." She made the mistake of facing her back to him, walking away in the opposite direction. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" He roared. How dare she. How dare she abandon everything they've worked so hard to achieve. They were only a few more steps away before getting what they both wanted. And here she was throwing it all away. It didn't make sense to him.

"I should have done it years ago!"

"And why is that? Are you finally going to tell the truth, Caroline?"

All the anger boiled up inside her. She felt like stomping her foot and slapping him across the face. He always made her feel this way, so unsure of every thought and feeling she's ever had. Caroline hated that. But she couldn't help but blurt it out, blurt the one thing she's tried desperately to keep in for so long.

"Oh my God!" She screamed. "Because I love you! There are you happy now? Are you happy that I admitted it?" He watched helplessly as the tears streamed down her face. "Are you gonna leave now, Klaus? Anyone else out their pregnant because if so then leave. Just go because I can't do any of this anymore. I can't feel like this anymore. I'm sick of crying. I'm sick of waiting and wondering. I just want to kn-"

He kissed her then. There were no words that could save him, no other action could suffice. He had everything he needed and she confirmed it. Caroline loved him and after years of thinking, wishing, hoping...he finally knew.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She was surprised at first since she had so much more to say. Caroline wanted Klaus to know how much he hurt her, she wanted him too see what all of this brought to them. But when he kissed her, it all melted away. She tangled her hands through his hair, craving to be closer to him. Their lips moved easily, as if they did it every day. It couldn't feel more right. It couldn't be any better.

He pushed her against the wall, his hands running slowly over her body before finally hoisting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his lips trailed slowly down her neck. For so longer they've waited. Klaus has imagined countless times about this night and for Caroline this fantasy has only came true in dreams. It felt completely unreal as it unfolded before them. But something shifted in Caroline. She pulled herself away from Klaus which more than alarmed him. He felt nauseous when she started crying.

"I can't do this to Matt." She mumbled as he put her down. "But I don't want you to go."

"You really think I'd leave you again?" She could never cease to amaze him. He hadn't let go of her completely, his arms still wrapped around her and his lips still lingered fairly close to her face. "You honestly think I'd let you go?" His breath brushed past her lips, making every hair on her arm stand up. He brushed the tears from her eyes and frowned. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen this way, Klaus!" She placed her hands on his chest and grabbed his shirt. "I had a plan. And you ruined it with your whole fake pregnany and your stupid marriage. But I thought we'd get through and then I found Matt. And then I got pregnant, which I don't regret, but now look at us." She sighed. "Look at how everything turned out."

She didn't need to know everything on his mind now. She didn't need to know the plans forming for the future or how much all of her silly problems didn't matter. Not now anyway. They had a lifetime for all of that. She just needed to know one thing.

"I know, sweetheart. But you don't seem to realize that everything you want, I'll give you. It's not too late for anything." He kissed her lips lightly and pulled away.

Her green eyes looked up to him and she shrugged. "It won't be the same."

Klaus knew nothing could go back to the way they were. But he would do his damn best to give her everything she's ever wanted. And if she wants to be his, he'll let her, if she wants a family, he'll let her have him each night. It was as simple as that.

"I know." He said sadly. "But it'll be something."

She smiled softly and nodded, burying her head into his chest. "You're right, you're right. I'm being stupid."

"Never." He kissed her forehead.

Caroline yawned. "So what do we do now?"

"Perhaps sleep? I've never seen you so tired."

She smiled as her eyes closed. "That's because finally, I have nothing to keep me up at night."

"I love you, Caroline."

But it was too late. She fell limp in his arms as her breathing steadied and evened. He looked down at the beautiful goddess in his arms and couldn't believe everything that happened tonight. It was definitely not how he expected it to go. But Klaus wouldn't have been happier any other way.

For his whole life he searched for things to make him happy. But he never quite looked in the right places. He traveled around the world, visiting places people only dreamed about seeing but they never did anything for him. Klaus has been with more women than he can count and even went through a god forsaken marriage and still no happiness surfaced. Who would have thought that the little piece of joy lied in the very place he's tried his whole life to escape? This blonde beauty lying in his arms was everything he's ever needed. She saved him from himself, bringing him back up from the horrible dark depths of his mind. He could never repay her enough but he would start now. Because she changed him, even if he didn't want to admit it. She changed him in ways undescribale to anyone else. And that's what love does, it changes us.

Klaus placed Caroline in her bed, carefully covering her in the purple quilt. It was only nine o'clock so he slipped in next to her, grabbing a book from the nightstand. He smiled down at her before flipping through it silently. All of a sudden she stirred.

"I love you too, Klaus." She murmured, moving to rest her head on his stomach.

Their journey wasn't easy, no one's is. You're not brought into this world with everything handed to you. And love is one of those things people search their whole lives for, sometimes never truly finding the right version of it. We have ideas in our minds of how it's supposed to be, of how we want it to be and that's not always the case in the end. The road gets bumpy, the planned piece of paper flies out the window and you get turned around a few times before you finally end up where you were always supposed to be. And when you get there, you realize it was all worth it. The tears, the laughs, the cries, it was all worth it when the one wish you've always wanted comes true. When you finally achieve the happiness and love every human craves. That's when the past doesn't matter and you can only smile because you made it here. You made it to this point.

Klaus and Caroline got to their point. It wasn't easy but it's not supposed to be.

Life isn't fair.

You don't get what you want.

But when you do...

It's then when you realize why we're put on this planet in the first place.


	3. Part 3

_Five years later..._

Caroline sat at the kitchen table, picking at the cereal in front of her. Megan had just left for school and Klaus was still sleeping from a long night of work. Her stomach felt uneasy and she noticed her hands shaking slightly. For a few days now she's been fighting a little bug but it's seems that it's taking a toll on her. She kept it to herself though since her and Klaus currently weren't speaking. Ever since the doctor appointment a month ago they've been on the rocks. She was upset and he didn't understand which was always the problem most of the time.

She swirled the spoon around in her mug, sighing as she remembered their fight.

* * *

_"Why won't you say something?" He tried to say calmly. _

_Megan was wandering behind them, yawning as she sat on the couch. Caroline turned on Dora for her and stormed into the kitchen, completely ignoring him. _

_"Caroline!"_

_She slammed a bowl onto the counter, making Megan jump._

_"Mommy!" She yelled, giggling as Boots flew onto the screen._

_"Sorry, baby." Caroline said._

_Klaus was staring at her. Ever since they left the appointment she's been a mute. She cried in his arms and he did the best to comfort her but she wouldn't take to him. It was the only time ever in his life where he couldn't make her feel better. And that made him feel helpless._

_"Please talk to me." He begged, cornering her by the stove._

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she glared at him. "Leave me alone."_

_He grabbed her wrist. "Why are you so angry?"_

_"You don't understand." _

_Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and looked back up to her. He mustered up the calmest face possible as he spoke. "I'll try though. I just need to know what you're thinking."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You want to know what I'm thinking?" Caroline stormed out of the kitchen and folded her arms over her chest. "I want to slap you across the face. I want to crawl in a hole an cry. I want to be alone. I'm upset! And it's all because you don't understand. You never do, Nik, and I'm sick of making you try."_

_She ran upstairs then, leaving him alone with Megan. Nothing that she said answered his questions whatsoever but he learned over the years that that was how women were. He couldn't remember how many times Damon had come over after a fight with Elena and use their couch for the night. She was angry with him for something but it was never specified. So he would sit there in the living room with a glass of bourbon in hand and a sports channel on until he figured it out. They discovered together that married life wasn't all that it was cracked up to be._

_When Megan began to yawn Klaus scooped her up and carried her upstairs. As he approached his own room he heard the cries. Caroline sat with her back to the door, face in hands as she sobbed. Her shoulders were slumped over and Klaus never imagined how small she could look. The sadness took over and he never realized how much this impacted her. She really did want to have his children and the fact that she couldn't destroyed her._

_"Sweetheart." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her small frame._

_She tried to squirm away but he felt so good, so warm and comforting that it was hard too. Finally she gave in and rested her head on his chest, letting all of the emotion out._

_"I'm so sorry." Caroline said after a while._

_He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_She sighed. "You must hate me. What good of a wife am I when I can't even have your children?"_

_Klaus grabbed her shoulders tightly which made her look at him. "Caroline."_

_She frowned. "What?"_

_"It doesn't matter to me. All I need is you."_

_That's when her face changed. "But it matters to me."_

_She was never the same after that. When she uttered those words Klaus realized there was no way to make it better. This is what usually ended couples like them. Children played more of a role in marriage than he once assumed. If one wants them and the other could care less, it played a significant role in the marriage. _

_And when they made love that night, it felt different from their usual passionate way. Caroline was different. When they were finished and he wrapped her in his arms, he heard her cries yet again. His stomach dropped then. Was this the beginning of the end?_

* * *

Caroline winced and shook her head, pushing away the cereal in front of her. When she heard the creaking of the wooden staircase, she knew he was up. She planned to be out of the house by now but her sour mood kept her glued in the chair.

Klaus frowned when he saw her in the kitchen. He remembered her saying something about being busy all day today, having plans of shopping with Elena. Guess not.

"Morning." He muttered, wandering over to the coffee pot. When she said nothing he looked back, noticing then her pale face. "Are you feeling well, love?"

Caroline was taken aback by his choice of name and the genuine concern in his voice. This was one of the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place. He loved her unconditionally and even when she was being a complete bitch to him he still seemed to care.

She shrugged. "I've just been feeling sick the past few days."

His eyebrow furrowed. "Days?"

Caroline looked down to her coffee, feeling ashamed. He was her husband, these were things he should know. "I'm sorry." She whispered, running a hand through her hair. Sweat piled on her forehead and she felt nausous as the smell of milk consumed her nose.

"Do you want me to give Meredith a call? I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming to take a look at you."

The dizziness set in as she stood and Caroline sighed. "I guess so." She wandered into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. A yawn escaped her lips and she dug her head into the pillow.

Klaus watched her from the coffee pot, frowning with worry. He had his cellphone out immediately, dialing for Stefan.

"Hey." He answered on the second ring.

"What's Meredith doing?"

Stefan paused. "Is everything okay?"

Klaus took a sip from his mug. "Caroline has seemed to come down with something. I just want someone to take a look at her, just in case."

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. She's in the shower now but should be over within an hour or two. I'll text you."

"Thanks, mate." He hung up the phone and set it down on the counter.

Caroline was half asleep when he came in the room. She rolled over to face the TV, her eyes heavy. She yawned again and looked up to him.  
"Is she coming?"

He nodded and felt her forehead. "She should be stopping by around eleven."  
Caroline smiled and looked towards the TV.

"Would you mind if I still went into work? I'll be back before Megan gets home."

She seemed disappointed at first but it was gone when she spoke. "I don't care. I'm going to sleep anyways." Figures he'd leave. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes as he walked back to the stairs.

"Call me if you need me." And he disappeared around the corner.

A few tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her face into the pillow. The way he walked out like that, so different from how he was minutes ago. It seemed like there was no hope for them anymore and that hurt her the most.

* * *

Klaus sat back in his chair, sipping from his bourbon slowly. He looked over the documents in his hands carefully as the phone rang.

"Yes?" He answered, clearly bothered by the fact that someone chose to interrupt him.

"Mr. Mikaelson, it's Dr. Fell. I'm calling about regards to your wife."

Klaus nearly chocked. "Is she okay?"

"I would like you to come down to Grace hospital as soon as possible. Don't worry about Megan, Matt's at the house for her now."

"Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "Just get down here."

And the line went dead.

* * *

"Caroline?"

"In here."

It was just after eleven when Meredith came stumbling through the door. She brought her bag full of goodies as she wandered into the living room.

"What's going on?"

Caroline sat up and sighed. "I didn't want to drag you out here but Klans insisted. I guess I've just been under the weather the past few days."

Meredith nodded her head and sat across from her, grabbing some things out of the bag. "Well I'm going to check your blood pressure and your heart rate. But why don't you start by telling me your symptoms."

"Uh, well I've been super nausous lately and throw up at least once a day for the past week now. And I'm super dizzy and I never have an appetite unless it's midnight." She nervously laughed. "I've been super sleepy too but then I have cramps. My emotions are all over the place I don't even know how I'm feeling right now. It's weird I've never felt so out of wack before."

Meredith nodded her head intently. "Your blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like it to be so just take a deep breath. It's okay." She put away her things and looked back up to Caroline. "Tell me, Care, when was the last time you had your period."

She was about to speak right away but stopped. That was a great question.

"Uh...I don't know."

"Well how about you get dressed and we'll take you down and run a few tests."  
Caroline hesitated. "Do we have too?"

"I would highly recommend it, yes."

Caroline sighed and looked down to her hands. She knew exactly what Meredith was thinking and it sadden her because it wasn't possible. "Don't call Nik, please. Not until we know for sure."

"Of course." Meredith whispered.

Klaus burst through the hospital doors, his eyes searching frantically for her. His hands were shaking, his heart was pounding. Everything she said on the phone pointed to something bad. He hasn't been able to think straight ever since she called. His mind raced with endless possibilities but all that consumed him was regret. He should have been there with her even though she made it obvious that she didn't want him there. It didn't matter now. Klaus was her husband, Caroline was his wife. That's what you do for each other and he failed miserably on that.

"Klaus." Stefan rounded the corner, frowning slightly. "Hey, man."

"Where is she?" He asked frantically.

"Meredith has her resting right now. I can take you to see her if you like."

Klaus nodded and followed him through the double doors. His eyes scanned the hallway and each room until Stefan stopped in front of a door.

"She's right through there." He whispered, squeezing his shoulder before leaving.

It took Klaus a few moments before he was finally able to muster up enough courage to open the door. When he saw her his heart sank. She was sitting up right in the bed, tapping her fingers anxiously on the railing. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Caroline jumped. "Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

"Meredith called me."

She sighed. "I told her not too until we knew something."

"Why?" He didn't come into the room fully, only lingered by the door. She clearly didn't want him here and he felt that right in the heart.

"I didn't want to pull you away from work."

"You know it's never an issue, love."

She looked down at her hands.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Caroline sighed, a lump surfacing in her throat. She couldn't even utter the words, it was just too much. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. And to tell him now only for his hopes to be crushed later, she couldn't do that to him.

"Caroline."

She was about to speak when Meredith came in.

"Great, you're here. I have news." She looked to Klaus. "Why don't you sit down."

He looked to Caroline before cautiously taking a seat. "What's going on?"

Meredith set her files on the table and smiled to them. "When Caroline told me all of her symptoms I thought it was just a cold. But then she mentioned to me that her period hadn't come yet."

Klaus' eyes widened and he felt light headed.

"Excuse me for the following question but when was the last time you were together..._romantically_?"

Caroline felt as if she'd die of embarrassment as she fell back onto the bed. It's been so long she couldn't even remember.

"Uh." Klaus didn't have a clue.

Meredith smiled. "Perhaps six weeks?"

"What are you saying?" Klaus said, standing up now.

She looked to Caroline since she knew she would have the hardest time believing this. "You're pregnant, Caroline." Then her eyes went to Klaus. "You're going to have a baby."

Caroline covered her mouth and ran straight to the bathroom, emptying her stomach of the little contents it possessed. Her hands were shaking and her face felt cold. This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening.

"What do you mean she's pregnant? Her doctor was very serious when he said she was unable to carry anymore children."

Meredith only shrugged. "It's natures little miracle, I suppose. I don't see this often and with her condition this will be a very risky pregnancy. But you'll finally get what you've always wanted." She smiled. "A child of your _own_."

Caroline wandered back into the room, climbing slowly back onto the bed. She wouldn't look to anyone, only down to her twisting hands.

"I'll give you two a moment and then we'll discuss more."

When she was out of the room Caroline burst into tears. All this time she resented Klaus, she felt ashamed of herself and was angry with everyone in sight. Nothing was working out for her and now that the only thing she's ever wanted has come, Klaus hates her.

He panicked. "Sweetheart." He rushed to the bed and grabbed her hands tightly, staring deep into her eyes. "Why the tears? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry." She blurted. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry with me."

For a second he thought the child wasn't his. "What are you saying?"

"I've been so horrible to you over the past few weeks. I wouldn't let you touch me, I snapped at you in front of Megan and pushed you away. And now I'm pregnant and you hate me." She sobbed uncontrollably, flinching at his touch. "Please don't leave. I'm so sorry."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Caroline, don't scare me like that."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Is that child mine?"  
She scoffed and slapped him across the face. "Of course it is, you asshole!"

Klaus breathed out, relieved. "Then nothing else matters."

"But I was a bitch."

"It don't care. I love you."

More tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't deserve you." She chocked out, ripping her hands from his grip.

He chuckled. "After everything I put you through, it's a miracle you're still with me."

She smiled and pulled his face to hers, kissing him like it was the first time. He couldn't remember the last time he touched her soft lips or his hands felt her delicate body.

They moved together as one. Their lips melted into each other as her tounge traced the outline of his mouth. He accepted and opened, gaining her complete entrance. His hands traveled down her back, squeezing whatever he could hold onto. Her hands ripped through his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. He could have taken her right there if he didn't remember they were in a hospital. She slowly broke away, licking her lips as she stared at him with lust.

"I love you." Caroline breathed out.

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "I know."

"All I ever wanted was to give you a family. And I know you love Megan but she wasn't yours and Matt would never allow her to feel that way towards you. It wasn't fair. And then when we were married I had this dream of how our kids would look like. I couldn't wait to start our life together. But when we couldn't...I don't know I guess I lost it." She shook her head. "You just don't know how badly I wanted that for us. I felt like I failed you, Nik."

Klaus frowned. "You could never disappoint me, love. It never mattered to me because I had you. Even though I did want them, I would have been fine."

"So you forgive me?"

"There was nothing to be sorry for in the first place. But none of that matters now because we did it."

She kissed him happily, hungrily. "We did, didn't we?"

"Yes."

Klaus never imagined he could love Caroline anymore than he did now. But as he looked down at the blonde beauty in his arms who now carried his child, he was overwhelmed with the purest sense of love and happiness. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and sheild her from this world of worries. This wasn't going to be easy for them but their journey was filled with bumps. They've had to work hard for every bit of happiness they could manage and now he would have to trudge through a little more. But it'd be worth it. Caroline was worth it all of it. And that's how he knew he loved her.


	4. Part 4

The snow came down in fist size clumps, blocking every door to their home. Caroline watched Klaus outside, shoveling away at the driveway. The snow blower they had crapped out on them hours ago which forced him to dig out the ancient shovel they had acquired from Stefan. He was always one for a back up plan and now it was finally paying off.

Caroline chuckled as she watched Klaus. He looked more frustrated than ever with the snow piling on his shoulders and the shovel getting stuck multiple times in the mounds. Finally after several minutes he stormed back into the house, throwing his boots and gloves across the hall.

Megan was in the kitchen, coloring a picture from one of the books Matt got her. She giggled at her step-father's attitude. Somehow it amused both women whenever he was in one of those moods.

"Nik." Caroline called. She placed a hand on the small of her back and another on her swollen stomach for support as she sat herself up. Just as her doctor said, this wasn't an easy pregnancy. Because of her condition, Caroline's body wasn't fully equipped to carrying a child any longer. So that meant morning sickness _everyday_, back pain whenever she stood and a very sore stomach with countless stretch marks. She felt hideous every time her face was confronted with a mirror and no matter how many times Klaus assured her otherwise, she still felt disgusting.

Klaus had rushed into the living room, tending to the low fire. He threw a few more logs on before turning to glare at his wife. But her soft expression and bearing stomach made him take a deep breath. She was so fragile nowadays even though that was the last thing she would ever admit. Caroline still walks around this house likes she's fresh out of college with all the strength in the world. Little does she know it's definitely not the case.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't worry about the outside. We're not going anywhere." She placed her hands on his chest as he pulled her in. But her stomach stopped her halfway, making him grimace.

Caroline chuckled. "I guess he just doesn't want you anywhere near me."

Klaus sighed. "I can't wait until he finally arrives so I can have you all to myself." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. His hands slid down to her waist and his lips then went to hers, keeping her there for such a longing kiss. But it quickly came To an end when Megan called.

"Mommy! Nik!" She yelled.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' hand and dragged him along with her. They saw Megan hunched over the table, tongue stuck out as she colored in the Christmas pictures. It was a funny little quality of hers when she concentrated hard. Sometimes Klaus would sit and just watch her, admiring all the similar characteristics she shared with her mother. It baffled him sometimes how much they were alike. He could only wait to see what she would be like in her teens.

Megan smiled up to them and spun her picture around. "See! This is Mommy and Nik this is you and there is my brother." A tiny blue blob was in the corner of the picture with a small smile drawn at the top. It made Klaus laugh and tears come to Caroline's eyes. Megan was so excepting about this, so excited to meet her little brother. If anything she was expecting some jealousy issues but it looks like Megan didn't inherit_ that_ side of her mother just yet.

"It's beautiful, Meg." Klaus kissed the top of her head and went to hang the picture on the fridge. He looked back to see Caroline sit down, wincing slightly as she fell back onto the chair. She hid her pain well around Megan, never truly letting on how much she was hurting. Sometimes it was even hard for him to decipher what was wrong.

"Thank you." Megan skipped over to her mother and smiled. "What time is Daddy coming to get me?"

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a sudden pain in her stomach. "Uh,"

Klaus noticed the hesitation and answered for her. "By five o'clock, darling. I'd run upstairs and make sure you have all of your things. Your father won't be happy if he has to drive back again for a stuffed animal."

Megan sighed. "I forgot him once, Nikky."

"Three times." He corrected, smirking down at her. "Go on."

She rolled her eyes and darted up the stairs, humming a Christmas song to herself.

When Megan was out of sight Klaus turned to Caroline who seemed to be breathing harder than usual. She winced at his touch as her scared eyes stared up to his.

"Something's wrong." She shook her head and placed her hand on her stomach. "Nik it hurts."

His eyes scanned anxiously around her body, not sure what to do. She still had three months left, this was far too early for anything to happen. His immediately grabbed his phone and dialed for Stefan. Caroline was trying to get up as Megan called her name.

"Sweetheart, please stay seated."

"But Meg."

He sighed and rushed upstairs, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hello?" Stefan answered.

Klaus rounded the corner and saw Megan in a pile of clothes. She frowned once she saw him. "I wanted Mommy." She groaned.

"Give me a second, mate." Klaus said to Stefan. He turned to Megan. "Your mother isn't feeling good. What's the matter, love?"

"I can't find Bunny."

"Your father is coming in twenty minutes."

"I need Bunny!"

He's never yelled at her before but today he couldn't help himself. Caroline was downstairs in excessive pain and Megan was adding unwanted stress to the whole situation.

"Megan I can't deal with this right now!" He shouted. "Pack up your things and get on your boots, now." He turned around and brought his attention to the phone. "Stefan, I need Meredith."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But she's in a lot of pain and I-" his breathing was heavy and he felt his hands shaking. Klaus wasn't aware of how exactly this was affecting him. His mind was racing and he felt faint. This was the panic. The full hysteria of something being wrong with Caroline, his Caroline.

Stefan breathed out. "Alright, alright. Just stay there, the roads are really bad. I'll give her a call and she'll be over as soon as possible. Don't do anything just yet, we don't know what we're dealing with. Just keep Caroline calm, get Megan ready and make sure she stays hydrated. We'll be in touch."

Klaus nodded. "I'll be on stand by." He hung up quickly and noticed Megan in the corner, tiny tears trickling down her cheeks. His heart broke and he sighed, walking back into her abundance of pink.

"Sweetheart." He said softly.

She wouldn't look at him and for a moment she reminded him too much of Caroline. The way her back was slightly turned away from him, how she wouldn't utter a single word. It felt all too familiar.

"I didn't mean to yell. It's just your mother isn't feeling well and I guess I'm just nervous." Klaus confessed, shrugging his shoulders as he came closer to her.

Megan licked her small lips and came into his arms. "Will you help me find Bunny?"

"Of course."

After fifteen minutes of searching aimlessly for the bloody rabbit in her room only to find it already in her suitcase, he was ready to scream. But instead of his cries it was Caroline's. Megan was slipping on her boots when Caroline yelled out. Klaus couldn't get there fast enough, catching her in his arms as she stumbled.

"We need to go to a hospital or something I can't-" she crouched down in pain, wincing so tightly she felt as if her face would stay like that forever. "Nik." Her hands gripped his shirt.

The doorbell rang and Megan ran excitedly to the foyer, swinging the large door open to reveal Matt.

"Daddy!"

Matt's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

Klaus sighed and Caroline tried to sit back down. "I need you to take Megan."

His eyes frantically went to Caroline's. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Nik has everything under control." She stood up slowly. "But Megan can't be here right now."

Matt looked unsettled, unsure of how to let her go. Megan was oblivious to the whole situation as she zipped up her coat and tighten her scarf. The smile on her face was the biggest he's ever seen which made him sigh.

Klaus' phone began to ring, showing Stefan's face in the screen. He stepped to the side as Matt gathered his daughter's things.

"Stefan?"

"It's Meredith. I need you to bring Caroline to the hospital. She could be going into premature labor and I need her here as soon as possible to stop it. But you have to keep Caroline calm. Stress may have set her into this." She advised.

Klaus was confused but nodded. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

"We'll be waiting. Call if you need anything else."

"Thank you." He hung up quickly and turned to his wife.

Caroline wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath. Megan was waving to her as they left but Matt lingered by the door, not sure what to do.

"Keep me updated." He said before letting the door shut behind him.

She looked up to Klaus. "What did Stefan say?"

"It was Meredith. She wants you at the hospital."

Caroline's heart began to race. "That's impossible! It would take a lifetime."

"Love, I have to do what she says." He knelt down to her level as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm scared." She whispered, biting her lip.

There were only a few times during their relationship where he had to be the strong one. Usually Caroline always keeps her cool but now he saw her crumbling. Her hands shook on his body and the tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. You have nothing to worry about." He kissed her lips.

She nodded her head slowly, trying to breathe again. "Okay. Okay. I need a bag, something for my things."

"I can do that." Klaus squeezed her hand. "Will you be able to get your stuff on?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Ten minutes later they were forming a line to the door. Caroline kept breathing slowly as Klaus guided her outside. The snow was coming down harder than before and he didn't feel confident that their little mini van would make it.

"We're gonna have to take the truck." His big, monster size, pick up truck that could hold seven if you squeezed them in tight enough. It was his other baby. But Caroline hated it.

She sighed. "Do we-"

"Yes."

Klaus turned the heat on and hoisted her up inside. She laid her head back carefully and tried to breath. Her focus was Klaus. His face, his hands, their memories. It was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. Her fears slipped away when they were together because she knew somehow he would make it all better. No matter what.

"It's going to take some time to get there." He said, gently backing up over the mounds of snow.

"That's okay. I feel...okay."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and rubbed her stomach. "It's just weird, you know? What if tonight we're going to be parents again?"

"Let's hope not just yet. It's still quite early."

"If he's anything like you, Nik, he'll be a fighter."

Klaus squeezed her hand and turned his brights on. "Do you have a name picked out yet, love?" He decided to distract her from this. To talk about something calming and stress free, it would take a load off. And it was even necessary because they haven't talked much about it.

"Uh," she bit her lip. "No, I don't."

"How about we conjure up a few?"

"I've always liked Benjamin." A smile came to her lips as the name rolled off of them. "And Isaac."

He nodded. "They both sound lovely to me."

"Don't you want a say?"

Klaus chuckled and shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy then I'll be ecstatic."

"You won't hold it against me twenty years later?"

He smiled. "Nope."

"Then I like Benjamin. But you have to do the middle name. It's only fair." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles softly.

"Let's just worry about you then I'll start to brainstorm. Deal?"

She nodded and then winced slightly. The pain _had_ subsided but every now and then it would come back sharp and hard. Her worry would be right behind it, settling in comfortably in the back of her mind.

"Deal."

* * *

He had been waiting outside for nearly two hours, pacing back and forth in front of the double doors. Meredith had to do tests that required his presence elsewhere. So that left him waiting, something he utterly despised.

His whole life seemed to stand still as Meredith came through those doors. Her face was unreadable and she wouldn't look to him yet. She was tapping her pen against the clipboard as she approached him.

"Klaus." She breathed, hugging the papers tightly to her chest. "Caroline is resting at the moment but everything seems to be..._okay_." She winced slightly. "Her body is under a great amount of stress at the moment. Not so much mentally but physically. Just as her doctor said her body isn't fit for childbirth anymore. This _will_ be her last child I'm sorry to say. But we need to keep a close eye on her now before we send her home with you."

A great amount of relief washed through him as he smiled lightly. "Can I see her?"

Meredith nodded and motioned for him to follow her. He couldn't think of anything else but Caroline. Nothing mattered as long as she was safe and okay. And now their baby boy as well. They only needed to last another two months before anything could be scheduled or planned. But everything would be okay. He would do anything in his power to protect the two most important people in his life.

She was lying on the bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he came in. Her head immediately popped up with a bright smile filling her face. She had a hand on her stomach as she propped herself up in the bed. He rushed to her side, taking her hands in his. A half laugh/sob escaped her lips as she frowned, tears leaking from her eyes. She didn't want to cry but so much was going on, so much that scared her.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to make light of things.

"And I'm taking off of work."

"But Elijah-"

"Will understand." He shook his head and pulled up a chair to be closer to her. His free hand went up to her face to brush away the tears. She shouldn't be crying, everything was going to be fine.

Caroline sighed. "I didn't think they were going to let you back in. They did all these tests." She shifted uncomfortably. "Some of them hurt."

Klaus frowned. He wished he could have been with her through it all. As they say _always and forever_. His love, his life, his everything, together until it's no longer possible which is impossible. He had her for eternity as did she. That was how it was supposed to be.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "It's over now." He whispered. "You'll stay overnight here and tomorrow I'll take you back home."

Caroline looked down at her hands and smiled softly. "Funny how we ended up here."

"As in?"

"Just...you know ten years ago you were getting married and I was just some girl who thought her life was over. And now here we are, together, married, bringing little Ben into the world. It's been rough but you don't know how happy I am."

Klaus smiled. It was all he ever strived to do was make her as happy as she could be. That's all he needed in his life. And this reassured everything. It made every fight they had, every difficulty they endured worth it.

He bent down and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer but yet again her enlarged stomach came in the way. Klaus looked down and placed his hands on her, slowly placing a small peck on her skin.

Caroline scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to her, smiling wide. "Sit by me."

He grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. "You should get some rest."

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Don't leave if I fall asleep."

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Caroline snuggled in closer to him and yawned, finally letting herself relax. The TV was only a soft murmur in the background everything around her became still. Ben was moving happily inside of her, kicking away which made her smile. She's been through some scares but now it seemed to be okay. Although it saddened her that this was the only child she could produce for her husband, at least they had one. She knew it was always so silly to him that she wanted this so much. But he didn't know what it meant. Her dream was to give him a family, a family he never truly was able to have. And now their life was coming together and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**So sorry about the wait. School work and fanfiction seems to have consumed me over the weeks haha. I hope you like it and don't be afraid to review! Part 5 will be the last part of this little series and will go into the future to see an older Megan and a toddler of Ben! I hope you enjoyed how this came together! Follow me on tumblr (andpromisenottopromiseanymore) for updates on this and other drabbles I'm in the process of completing! Thanks!**


End file.
